


无人之境——沈瑶|乔徵羽|徐秒颐

by lemondropme



Series: 风景旧曾谙 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 你我像快快乐乐 同游在异境 浪漫到一起惹绝症清醒时是责任 梦回深处时 才知最爱你*三观不正，婚内出轨，现实中主角理应接受一切道德谴责*
Series: 风景旧曾谙 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967053





	1. Chapter 1

圈内很少有人知道，乔徵羽的初恋是沈瑶。沈瑶交友广布，是君辉国际出了名的外交专家，圈内的好亲故可绕地球一圈。她和乔徵羽出身同一家公司，练习生时在外人看来就是要好的至亲，凭借先出道的优势几乎是给了后来的乔徵羽一张黄金pass卡。两人一同参加了《Let’s get married》的真人秀，以“反转夫妇”之名有了极高的路人好感度。然而更多的人把他们当作跨越性别的蓝颜知己。因为沈瑶不同于一般的女艺人，走的是特立独行的unisex风格，穿着吸烟装跳《Sunshine Boy》的帅气形象迷倒万千少女。尽管自称是泛性恋者，然而和同性情人们的暧昧认证照却多到危机公关部直接举白旗。

沈瑶和乔徵羽早年一起参加我结，被称作反转夫妇的原因就是因为性别错位与大众刻板印象完全颠覆。第一期见面前忐忑不安等待的是眉目如画的新郎，期待中长裙翩翩的新娘穿着铆钉皮衣骑着机车踏尘而来。见面的第一句话也不是害羞尴尬而是不爽的互瞪：“怎么是你？”叠被同眠不是甜蜜耳语和睡前慢谣，而是两个人并排坐在床上一人一台游戏机大杀四方。

反转夫妇最经典的一幕就是沈瑶穿着白背心沙滩裤站在梯子上修灯泡，乔徵羽围着围裙贤良淑德的在厨房做料理。完全和谐完全大发完全有爱的反转夫妇，却更像兄弟亲故而不是恋人情侣。

乔徵羽的理想型是万年不变的：斯文、安静、单纯、善良、长直发、白皮肤、像天使一样的文艺少女。在乔徵羽未婚的那些岁月里，对媒体公开的唯一女友花琇莹就是这种类型的真实写照。而沈瑶除了性别之外没有一条符合。乔徵羽倒是符合沈瑶的理想型，然而“能吃能喝能睡”这种硬性指标难道不是是个人就能办到的么？至于什么叫做沈瑶口中的“看得顺眼”那就只有她自己知道了。

而乔徵羽结婚的时候，沈瑶穿着绅士优雅的黑色西装跟范惟时和顾云衍一起给他当了伴郎，在婚宴上一面帮他推杯换盏不遗余力的挡酒，一面调戏着喝得面红耳赤含羞带怯的小伴娘。闹洞房的时候带头起哄的最凶，看乔徵羽和徐妙颐咬着巧克力棒嘴唇不小心碰到，损友十足的抓拍下来传遍朋友圈供大伙儿玩笑。

此后的五年内，乔徵羽喜得独子乔知明，solo专辑张张大卖个人演唱会票房爆满成为了名副其实的歌坛小天王，和妻子徐妙颐的郎才女貌举案齐眉更传为圈内佳话。而沈瑶依旧我行我素做着那个毁誉参半黑粉无数死忠更高的Gossip Queen，影视歌遍地开花，床上也从来络绎不绝换着俊男靓女，完全不肯安定下来要活到老玩到老的架势。

从开始到结束，外人完全没有想过这两个人会有什么超越友谊的关系在，所以当爆过多对couple的D社放出沈瑶和乔徵羽在京城某公园车震的图片时，大众的第一反应竟然是：P的么？

跟拍狗仔血泪史：

卡皇因为绯闻上头条到麻木了，所以几乎不怎么防狗仔，几次恋情爆出来都算是很坦然的让我们拍，我们也就点到为止赚糊口费，你好我好大家好。

可这一次她回国后态度变得非常奇怪，防跟拍意识警醒到七颗星，当时全工作室的人听说要跟卡皇都怨声载道，老板就觉得事出反常必有妖，让卡皇这么谨慎的肯定有事，而且爆出来肯定大事，所以下了死命令说继续跟。

前前后后拍了三个月，被她的车技甩脱无数回，直到昨日照例跟拍到公寓蹲守到快凌晨，准备收工的时候看到她开车出去，用的还是新买的一款SUV跑车，为了避免在路上被她甩脱，所以我们根本不敢让她发现有人跟，就这样还好几次差点跟丢。

通过推测发现她是开到机场去接人，机场线人说看到东团保姆车的时候还在想说这次又完了，因为连我们自己都认为她跟东团完全兄弟，特别是发现上她车的是乔徵羽，就想说大概是一帮兄弟好久没见准备熬夜聚一聚，跟着他们去完工体酒吧街的时候问老大说要不要收工，毕竟卡皇多姿多彩的夜生活粉丝们也早就都知道完全没有爆点了。老大想了想反正都到这个点了不如就跟到底吧。

没想到玩了一半她开车出来了，东团的车就没跟出来，估计其他人就完全还在酒吧里high的，然后她车就越开越远绕了好多无谓的弯最后往郊区那边去，停在一个公园熄火的时候隐约就觉得好像有点事了。我们自己的车都不敢开过去怕那边发现，全都背着器材分前左右三个方向趴草丛里等着。

因为卡皇车窗都特制，什么都听不到，只能看到里面点了灯，车身也完全没有任何不正常的动静，事后猜测估计是安了避震器。但是这样就更奇怪了，没什么事把车停在这荒郊野外的公园里一个多小时在干嘛？

当时都以为是卡皇在酒吧勾搭了哪个小鲜肉出来打野战图个乐子。快天亮的时候终于让我们等到了，卡皇估计是以为这个时间肯定不可能有人锲而不舍的还在跟拍，然后就开了车顶天窗吹吹风看夜景看星星，跟着副驾驶上的人开了侧面窗户透气，一看副驾驶上的人我们全吓傻了！

乔徵羽？！好家伙，这是多大的料啊？！我当时拿相机的手都在抖。

卡皇就穿了个套头衫，乔美人裹了件春光半泻的衬衫，很明显是车震后都没怎么收拾的样子。前座放平到可以躺人，两个人余兴未消互动很亲密，不时耳语调笑，吹着夜风在满天星空下接吻。

后来卡皇把座位调起来，从后座拿了衣服给乔徵羽披上，抽着事后烟痞气十足的往他裸露的锁骨上喷，乔徵羽笑着回手推她，就被一口咬在锁骨上，场面暧昧的让人脸红心跳。

我们不仅拍到了对夜晚来说相当高分辨率，完全可以看清楚两个人脸的照片，而且还录制了好几段小视频。觉得料已经足够大了，三个摄影师不敢再贪功偷偷爬回车上，又等了半小时他们才收拾好关了车窗开车回城里去。我们则连夜拿了料立刻传回工作室，网络和纸质媒体同步当天晨报加印出。


	2. Chapter 2

徐妙颐第一次见到乔徵羽的时候，并没有把他跟那个红透亚欧的东团成员联系起来。虽然按照Eastern Style的走红程度不管走到哪里LED放的都是他们的脸，可是舞台上那个能打趣卖萌克里斯马的东团主唱在台下并没有那么开心活泼，或者说在徐妙颐认识他的时候，刚刚结束了漫长磨人的恋情的乔徵羽处于生人勿近的冷冽气场。

冰雪一样剔透的美少年眼角里全是倦怠和疲惫，虽然是在国外来散心进修的，却只是坐在角落里咬着笔看窗外，可就是这样在课业结束后因为戴着耳机走神不小心撞到她，瞬间本能的反应还是给予了温暖又抱歉的笑容，久久不愈的寒冰突然冰消雪融的初霁，徐妙颐从来没有见过笑起来这样好看的男孩子，明明隔着平光眼镜可是眼睛里却盛满了星星，说英文的声音像浅斟低唱一样舒缓，流过四肢百骸只余春风拂面的暖然。

不期而遇，惊鸿一瞥，继而一见钟情。却难料人生若只如初见。

作为亚洲天团Eastern Style的成员，solo 后乐坛小歌王的Joey，和作为温柔谦和，包容迁就的丈夫乔徵羽，徐妙颐都觉得自己何其有幸。

不用战战兢兢的隐婚，忐忑不安担心曝光后的难堪，乔徵羽一开始就为他们的恋情铺好了路，粉丝固然有抗议之声，但更多理智的选择祝福，五年伉俪，他们还有了爱情的结晶独子乔知明。值得喜爱的完美爱豆，孝顺懂事的儿子女婿，堪为表率的称职父亲，以及无可挑剔的人生伴侣。这就是她徐妙颐爱上的人。

那时候的娱乐圈把他们传为人人称羡的佳话。她自豪地说百年修得与君为夫妇。他们受到几乎所有人的祝福和支持，本来不怎么看得上艺人斥之为戏子的父母都对他赞誉有加，父亲拉着自己的手一步步走向他的时候，含着泪郑重的嘱托说小乔啊，我就把女儿交给你了。后者真诚的望进她的眼睛里，然后对父亲鞠躬承诺说请您放心吧，我们，会相爱到白头。

可是仅仅五年，一切就天塌地陷。所有海誓山盟都成了海市蜃楼。过去那些恩爱甜蜜而今看来全是逢场作戏。

那是个再普通不过的清晨，乔徵羽和团队成员在外地公演刚回北京，她带孩子住在父母家，昨晚还收到对方登机前的视讯说太晚了就不回去打扰老人和孩子休息了，再加上还得跟朋友们聚一聚。她从来相信他，也是因为他值得她的信任，朋友圈完全对她坦诚公开，几个最亲近的异性好友都称兄道弟。于是闹钟叫醒后慢悠悠下楼准备喝个早茶，看到父母异常严肃的坐在沙发上时还以为是儿子出了什么事情，哪里知道母亲一言不发打开电脑来，满屏首页上跳动的红色特大头条触目惊心。明明每个字都认识，怎么加起来的意思我却读不懂呢？

**【沈瑶乔徵羽京郊公园车震门，昔日反转夫妇假戏成真】**

这些，都是什么？

明明慌乱着却还宽慰母亲说多半是媒体炒作，您也不是不知道他们都是旧友难免玩起来亲近些叫媒体看图说话。可是颤抖着手点开却看到清晰可辨的视频。

深夜的公园车窗半开衣不着缕身上还带着情欲后痕迹的乔徵羽；靠在椅背上摆出近乎诱惑的姿势让沈瑶俯身和他唇齿相依的乔徵羽；指着头顶繁星用她从来没见过的满足笑容对着另一个人的乔徵羽；带点依赖和撒娇的蹭在沈瑶肩头的乔徵羽；还有在沈瑶一口咬在他锁骨上推就着迎合的乔徵羽。

耳鬓厮磨，声色狼籍。被拍到完全没有遮掩，车震后余兴未消甜蜜欢爱的，她徐妙颐的丈夫乔徵羽。

她从来不知道，这个男人在她看不见的地方，在她担心着回京是否身体劳累的时候，正风情万种的躺在他人身下，用陌生的表情和熟悉的脸庞，恣肆欢谑，放荡无忌的偷情。

连否认P图自我欺骗的机会都不给她，她不知道乔徵羽完全没有破绽的出轨究竟持续了多久。他回到家永远是衣冠整齐笑容得体的样子，身上连香水味都没有，更不谈脂粉或者唇印的旖旎。

加上顾及着父母和孩子，他们甚至很久都没有做过爱。因为对方就连在新婚的时候也对床第之事不甚感兴趣，徐妙颐面皮薄更矜持着不主动索求。其实前不久徐妙颐也是主动过的，但乔徵羽以工作太辛苦很累了为由，委婉的让她早点休息。

现在想起来，他分明是在外头被沈瑶“临幸”过一本满足，所以完全没心情搭理应付她罢了。过去那些自以为是的温柔体贴现在看来都是可笑的愚昧。

徐妙颐拿出手机准备打给对方，却看到桌面上跳出来一条来自“My love”的短信：“对不起，我们离婚吧。”徐妙颐把手机摔到地上，崩溃的大哭起来。

她对沈瑶的初印象是帅气潇洒的连女生都会爱上的同性，对方跟乔徵羽勾肩搭背的泰然让她直接把对方归类到爱人的好哥们儿那一栏。

就算是出轨要防范，也从来没想过对象会是她。

不是不知道沈瑶的风评，可在她看来多是率性而为加之以讹传讹的舆论误会。

后来她打给范惟时，对方亲自顶着风跑过来跟她见了面，耐心解释说小乔给公司关了禁闭现在媒体全扑过去了他完全与世隔绝连通讯工具都不能用的状态，所以有什么要谈的等到风声过了再说吧。

徐妙颐冷笑了一声，没说话把早上收到的短信递给他看，范惟时哑口无言。

很久后范惟时无奈的叹了口气：“原本也不该我来说，可是现在也只能……弟妹你可能不知道，小乔他跟卡皇，也是孽缘啊。”

“他们练习生的时候就在一起，都是对方的初恋，哦，卡皇或许不是，但小乔是肯定的，他当初爱沈瑶爱的轰轰烈烈，却还是拗不过怕影响还没站稳脚跟先出道的沈瑶同意了公司的要求分了手，分手了沈瑶秒跟林泽什么海滩艳情照登出来他才知道对方是顺手推舟地摆脱他好自在地玩。

好不容易跟琇莹这么好的姑娘谈恋爱了我们都在为他走出来高兴，结果不凑巧一档LGM的节目就立刻破镜重圆。小乔毫不犹豫跟琇莹提了分手，结果没在一起多久卡皇跟别人劈腿先出了轨，你也知道那家伙就是个滥情的渣货根本没定性。小乔可能也是真的被伤透了心貌似跟她断得也挺干净的，出国算是游学也算是疗伤吧就遇到了你，我还记得他当初跟我说是碰到了一个特别好的女孩子想要安定下来了，说的让我们觉得你就像他痛苦情史最后的救赎天使一样，结果你们订婚的消息出来，他跟卡皇倒是又恢复了邦交，一混就是这么多年好像也就真成了好朋友。

这次的事情我们哥儿几个也是完全被蒙在鼓里不知情，都觉得他们过去式了，直到前些日子世巡才看出苗头，我直接问过他打算怎么办，他跟我说自己也不知道但是就是没办法拒绝对方，我看就是他这么多年完全栽给卡皇栽得跟吸了毒似的离不开，怎么拼命戒掉重新尝一点又会欲罢不能，明明知道不对但是还是忍不住内心的渴望吧。他跟我说觉得自己特别下贱，明明家里有那么好的妻子和孩子生活可以无比幸福圆满了，却根本无法自拔想要快快乐乐跟着沈瑶下地狱。

只要卡皇对他还有一点留恋一点超乎友情上的东西，小乔基本上就没办法跟她说不，断断续续纠结一直没放下，他活得也很矛盾很痛苦，直到最近似乎也是想通了吧跟我说就这样算了，他知道沈瑶可能以后还是会抛下他继续跟谁风流也好或者能跟他走下去也罢都不要紧了，本来爱上那个人就是一种自残。可是弟妹啊，爱情这种东西，尤其又是小乔这么执着念旧的人，你不知道他们从练习生16岁认识到现在十几年到底有多深的感情，太多的纠葛太多的羁绊根本就做不到了断。我承认都是小乔的错，可是我也劝你，既然他都提了离婚你不如就放手吧，让他去经历世俗的谴责背负骂名，这些都是他自己选了这条不归路应该承受的东西，至于你，离我们这群变态远一点，才会活得更幸福吧。”

那你有没有想过，我和他结婚生子，已经陷得如此之深之后，怎么再抽身却步。


	3. Chapter 3

明明对那个人有着那么多的怨忿，可在家族演唱会上她拿着歌迷抛上台的捧花，自然的牵起自己的手高举过头顶。山呼海啸的应援声里相视一笑，所有的新仇旧恨都尽皆抛下。乔徵羽想，他大概根本不可能做到释然了，就像是对沈瑶的感情未尝有一日的淡化。

我们相识在最青春最华美的那段时光，还没学会怎样去爱，就遇上了那个会爱一辈子的人。十五岁的练习生涯，从自己好奇羡慕的在舞蹈A班的教室门缝里偷偷张望，对上那双夹杂着戏谑和调侃坏笑着的眼眸。那个英气飒爽的女孩子跳着干净利落的locking，和着节拍连汗水里都是飞扬灵动的味道。

第一次见面脚下生风走过来翻起的衣领，大姐大的揉揉自己头发说好好干的鼓励，拍着肩膀说我们小乔唱得最棒的肯定。

对着自己笑起来特别好看的洒脱眉眼，叼着冰棍侧过来擦掉自己嘴角奶油的手，篮球场上跳起来帅气的扣篮后对观战的自己比V的样子。

练习到嗓子干疼包里偷偷塞进去的喉糖，大夏天跑了一个街区买来的贴在自己滚烫脸颊上的冷饮，怕自己拎起来勒疼手垫在塑料袋下的纸巾。

坐地铁先下车的对方比划着到家后call我的手势，晚安电话的时候那边埋在枕头里嘟囔的音色，用强度练习后还咬牙打工攒的钱买来中意的手机作生日礼物，不掺杂一点功利心教舞蹈黑洞的自己反复练习留下的汗水，混着夜风和她的围巾一起温柔的灌进耳朵的交往吧，

趁着自由分组时间里偷偷勾住的小指，修学旅行漫天繁星下贴上自己的唇，偷尝禁果的时候紧张到紊乱了的呼吸，漫厮相连的缱绻里耳边呢喃的情话，留在衣服盖住的地方令人害羞的吻痕。

只要戴上接触到皮肤就会安心的情侣手镯，出道后在漆黑的停车场浅尝辄止的亲吻，凌晨四点就要分别从身后抱住的对方的腰，提出分手的时候决绝到没有回一次头的背影。

无意中发现存在对方电脑里自己全部的影像资料，无视掉台本拉着自己入水的霸道，把自己做的菜一点不剩全都吃光说还想要的称赞。

第一次世巡送来999朵香槟玫瑰花篮背后不敢想的寓意，solo一辑里亲自填词合唱的那首Whatever you want，当着妆发师的面说把小乔涂完的唇膏收起来的宣示主权，坐飞机来陪自己吃个早饭再飞回去录专辑的绝对浪漫。

出去点菜永远记得叫厨师不要放蒜蓉因为小乔不吃，满怀欣喜结束宣传期来约会却等到宣布分手的决定，自己结婚的时候穿着帅气的吸烟装带头鼓掌送出的祝福，小心翼翼抱起自己的儿子说跟我们小乔长得一模一样可真好看啊的宠溺。

逆着风擦掉自己的眼泪说开心点宝贝，商业趴上为了帮自己挡掉恶意搭讪的人毫不犹豫杂交着灌下去的红酒白酒，舍不得自己淋雨挤在小伞下打湿了的半边肩膀。

每到一个新的城市都会寄来明信片的承诺，看到什么养生之道健康小秘籍都第一时间给自己的转发的微信…还有现在，在家族演唱会上牵起自己的手高举过头顶，在山呼海啸的应援里用只有自己能看到的口型，说出的我爱你啊。

所有的爱与恨，都是你交付给我的青春。而这些，最终都将是，你能给予我的爱啊。

当初在君辉青训营里，大家都以为沈瑶要找人谈恋爱，也必然是林泽、傅子磬、苏舜钦之类，容色殊异，气质妖孽，美的理直气壮天经地义，和本性桀骜难驯张牙舞爪的沈瑶正是天作之合。

所以当她牵着乔徵羽的手从地铁站一起回家的场景被同公司的练习生看到后，说引起轩然大波举众哗然都不为过。因为乔徵羽是那种软糯到不行的小孩子，虽然也是清秀好看的过分，一把天籁的嗓子每每让人叹服，但他当时才刚过十五岁，一点架子和派头都端不起来，尽管练习时间长到大部分人都该叫一声前辈，却总是跟在人家后头不争不抢守着那一亩三分地练习。

那时沈瑶已是A班的准出道生预备役，不少形色男女都想搭上她这条线好一步登天，被不声不响的呆小子截了胡，本想报复出口气的却更被沈瑶前所未见的强烈保护欲吓到后退。连苏舜钦都调侃说，卡皇你看小乔这眼神，啧啧啧，温柔的老子这个局外人都要怀孕了。

那时候乔徵羽还没出道，沈瑶忙着应付预备役年终考核几乎睡在了练习室，带着夜宵去找她的时候，偌大的练习室里只有沈瑶一个人在跳着舞，地板很滑，全是汗水打湿的痕迹。从镜子里看到他来了露出元气满满笑容的沈瑶，让乔徵羽一下子红了眼眶。他比谁都清楚对方要兼顾演艺、声乐、制作、乃至吉他、钢琴，分身乏术腰伤沉重到要去打封闭针维持。可她看到自己却只是笑。

他记得那时候和对方每一次牵手和拥抱，侧过身看到她温柔得可以溺毙得目光，在舞蹈教室后排偷偷勾上小指会心一笑，在拥挤得地铁头靠头因为练习劳累而睡着却坐过了站，在地下室的杂物间被她欺身含住唇久久拥吻的颤栗，所有的少年情怀和意气都一股脑儿甜蜜的疯长。

他进入新团预备役的时候对方已经出道，是创造出无数记录让媒体人惊叹的奇迹新人，自己累到脱力倒在地板上，拿出手机回复她在另一个半球的短讯。“要吃饭”、“别感冒”、“多喝水”……寥寥数字就可以让他重新燃起勇气再坚持练习下去。长一点的是“给你带什么礼物回来会喜欢呢？”他咬着唇也止不住笑意的回复：“你平安就好”。

乔徵羽一辈子都忘不了，被人在水杯里下药导致考核破音失声，从蓝天白云练习室回到地下，黑暗的房间里他戴着耳麦反复听沈瑶刚发行的新歌，他爱的那个人自由洒脱的唱着：“Should I give up，or just keep chasing pavements？Even if it leads nowhere，or would it be a waste？”然后手机屏幕不合时宜的亮起，署名阿瑶的那个人发来短讯：“我等你的好消息。”一瞬间泪如雨下。

后来因为公司强制要求，他们为了各自前途秘密分手，站在她首次世界巡回演唱会的舞台上，被称作我们君辉Family新成员的乔徵羽，看着对方妆容精致在山呼海啸的应援里牵起自己的手，对她的歌迷们说：“请大家以后多多爱护他。”明明学过了怎样表情管理，可眼泪还是不争气的沾湿脸颊，还是那个人趁着拥抱给他擦干，温柔又宠溺的揉了揉他的头发，一如他们初见的旧时模样。

再后来他们的组合红遍亚欧，所到之处无不从者如云，他带上公司设计包装的假面，跟队长哥哥一唱一和耍宝捧哏，成为粉丝眼中最能卖萌打趣的艺能王，可谁知道他最初根本没有一点艺能信心，还是习惯打给她，听那边剧组或是通告间隙的回话，嘈杂喧闹的背景音里不断洗脑般无条件的鼓励，我们小乔是最好的最棒的，这种话不知道被她洗脑式的说了多少次，以至于有次他心烦意乱口不择言的反问：“我这么好，你为什么跟我分手？”说完就立刻后悔，慌不择路按下挂断却失手按成了免提，于是那个人的回答充斥了整个房间，“you have no idea, after that I want you so bad babe”她说：“but you deserve better”

之后，听说沈瑶跟林泽打得火热，他还只当薛静宸想太多，随后网路上轰轰烈烈的骂战迭起，她以肆无忌惮的亲昵跟林泽出现在狗仔的照片中，他们在海滩上围着礁石奔跑打闹，跟每一对因为陷入爱情变得幼稚的情侣一样，愚蠢的试图将对方埋进沙子里，他们靠在敞篷车顶上接吻，互相帮对方抹防晒霜抵御加州的阳光。可记者采访时却异口同声默契的否认。

乔徵羽看了那个轰动网络的视频，被咄咄逼人的记者问你们都被拍到接吻开房了，我们报社还在酒店消费清单里找到了condom，对此作何解释呢？于是沈瑶很无所谓的回答：“爱是爱，做爱是做爱。装什么纯啊？大家都成年人玩玩儿而已。”他在屏幕背后看着那人肆意恣睢的样子，就好像十五岁的时候躲在练习室的门背后，看着对方干净利落的跳着自己怎么也学不好的locking。

在那之后的岁月里，她开始热衷于留恋灯红酒绿游戏人生，绯闻女王的封号一夜打响，粉丝从抗拒到奇迹般接受，大众竟然也完全包容了这位特立独行的超级天后诡异的私生活。而乔徵羽在友人的劝说下，决定重新开始一段恋情来疗伤，其实关于理想型的回答，公司早就给他设计妥当，照本宣科的善良、可爱、孝顺的基础上，斯文安静长直发的文艺少女，被知道内情的成员们吐槽无数次，真正碰到这样一个符合官方定位理想型的女孩子时，他想，能和这样简单的人谈场舒服的恋爱的话，就能忘记那个人了吧。哪怕后来发生了那么多事情，他背弃，她远离，但花琇莹的出现还是一度点亮了他暗淡枯燥的生活。

事业上春风得意感情上溃不成军的时候，家境优越教养谦逊的女孩子带着崇拜和喜悦出现在他面前，恰到好处的约会，顺理成章的交往，因为组合还在上升期不方便公开恋情，为了给粉丝们一个缓冲，他们原本计划参加一档很红的婚恋真人秀，组成cp后慢慢被公众接纳，然后在Let’s get married拍摄时见到沈瑶的那瞬间，乔徵羽真的有种想要落荒而逃的冲动。那个人骑着重型机车一地尘土飞扬里离他越来越近，他都能感觉到自己的心房土崩瓦解片刻龟裂。虽然事后得知是花琇莹的经纪团队和节目组没有谈妥，不愿意过早曝光恋情的考量下拒绝参演，而沈瑶则是出于改善国民度的需求，和节目组要求别出心裁的创新设想一拍即合。不管人选是谁，他已经签了合约就只能拍下去。

在节目中沈瑶的举动让他根本分不清真假，那些牵手拥抱亲昵的举动，都是烙印在他骨髓里一样深刻的甜蜜，他们去旅游，登山，蹦极，探险，去彼此的通告探班，一起做饭听歌打游戏看电影，沈瑶性子本来就坦率张扬我行我素，随便改改台本不按常理出牌的举动，只要收视保障编导组就宽容放水，所以他们几乎一起做尽了曾经设想过的全部浪漫的事，乔徵羽也因为有了能真的和她正大光明万人祝福走下去的想法。于是完全不需要沈瑶说一句多余的指示，他满怀歉意却毫不犹豫的跟花琇莹提了分手。

他又一次迫不及待飞蛾扑火的奔向她，地下恋情，他们默契的维持的很好，飞到大大小小的城市为各自的事业而忙碌，每天从不间断的视频通话，调休在一起每个月都能聚一聚短期旅行，就算没办法出门两个人窝在家里也能腻歪一整天，那些彼此伤害过的时光都从中夭折，裁剪后缝合在一起的全是甜蜜的回忆，就是这样的情况下沈瑶为了夏珍又一次跟他分手。

没有第一次的撕心裂肺，钝痛已经深入到麻木，乔徵羽停掉全部工作飞到美国修学，就这样遇上了徐妙颐，这个温暖的女孩子让他冰封的感情慢慢回温，于是下定决心割舍一切过往和对方相恋，他努力的适应并扮演好了丈夫和父亲的全新角色，夫妻生活也是伉俪情深，就这样以为一切都能走上正轨过去的终将过去的时候。公司的通告活动，和家族演唱会又把他和沈瑶联系在了一起。其实在那之前他们也恢复了邦交，是可以问候互相关心的好朋友，他也开始以为沈瑶就是个普通的前任，这样的自我欺骗在家族演唱会上对方拿着粉丝的捧花递给他，牵起他的手时全部告罄，似曾相识的场景让他的理智全部崩溃。

十年前对方的世巡演唱会，他首次面向世人出道的首唱会，那时候青涩的无奈的初次分手里，对方擦干自己泪水的温暖的手掌，现在正以亲昵包容的姿态和自己十指紧扣，怎么能忘记，怎么忘得掉呢？那些根本就割舍不了的深深深深爱过的曾经。

在最青春最华美，最年少无知肆意恣睢的年华里，还不懂得相爱要守护、迁就和包容的时候，就遇上了那个会爱一辈子，根本没法放下的人。

演唱会结束的庆功宴，借故出去透风的时候在阳台上碰到出来解决烟瘾的沈瑶，夜风的烟雾缭绕里，有着这世上最自由美丽的侧脸的那个人，偏过头轻轻的对他笑着：“小乔啊，最近还好么？”

他想努力的证明，没有对方的日子他有着温柔的妻子和懂事的孩子，过的幸福美满毫无缺憾，可是那些违心的话他却根本就说不出口。这些年里，他习惯了每天睡前搜索对方的动态；一场不落的看过她全部电影的零点首映；播放器里有她每张新专的全部收录曲和小样；第一时间就知道她在国际上又拿了什么奖项，却字句斟酌着等好久才发去客套的祝福短信；每次打电话的时候都鼓足勇气让自己的声音听起来保持着适当的距离感，克制而平淡；这样的情况在见到对方的时候依然粉碎到令自己羞愧的地步。

凉凉的夜风里，朝思暮想的那个人又一次欺身吻上自己的唇，好听的声音带着酒香在耳边响起：“我当初是有多蠢才舍得放你走？”

背伦么弃德么又有什么关系，我只愿快快乐乐和你同游在异境，浪漫到一起惹绝症。让我对着冲动背着宿命，在此刻贪心情欲乐极忘形，就让我跟你继续乱缠一同下到地狱。


End file.
